


They Come To Haunt Me

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all the same, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Come To Haunt Me

**They Come To Haunt Me**

The towns all blend together after a while.

Lorne doesn't mind - after all, the point isn't where he's heading _to_.

("Away" would be a good summary. And they all qualify on that score.)

Every town has its glitz and glamour, its famous landmark (got to get a photo of the statue/waterfall/bridge/skyscraper/world's biggest rubber boot; it's great, you'll tell your kids about it), its nightlife, its _crappy_ buses, its clubs looking for a singer (just a short-term thing, if that's okay?), its cheering audiences, its martinis…

Even better, they all have a refreshing lack of heroic detectives.

The songs all blend together after a while.

He does jazz, rock and roll, blues, opera, country.  
Anything, by request. He gives them what they want.

He sings _Good Feelings_, _Sweet Home Chicago_, _The Ballad of Maudie and Lou_, _Hope Springs Eternal_, _Tremor Cycle_, _Three Little Maids, Bad_, _American Pie_, _Mack the Knife_, _Humpty Dumpty_ and _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ for some preschoolers, _The Way We Were_ for engaged couples, and once, for a group of ravers, a high E flat that lasts for twenty minutes straight.

After all, it doesn't really matter. Soul or techno, what's the difference?

The memories all blend together after a while.

Fred smiling at baby Connor becomes Fred holding a crossbow becomes his club being destroyed by boys with guns becomes the fire and the alleyway becomes fire in the sky becomes Angel locked in the basement becomes Angel alone in his office becomes far too many contracts to manage becomes destinies to steal becomes a world without music becomes portals becomes a way to escape becomes the beginning of the end.

And it's good. It's better.  
If he can't remember it, it's easy to pretend it never mattered.

Lorne sings. And smiles.


End file.
